Vendetta/Angela
Angela is a friendly Vendetta. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Fufu, a delicious-looking human... Let me suck that blood of yours." "I am a wizard... I specialize in offensive magic." "I'll give you a taste of the power of darkness..." "I am a wizard... I'll extract your blood and semen as nourishment for my magical powers." "I swear absolute loyalty to the Queen." "Only the elite few can reside within the Vampire Queen's Castle. It is a great honor." "I'm impressed by Conquista's dedication to her studies... My problem is she's too energetic and vigorous for me to catch up to her." "Carmilla and Elizabeth... The power of those two are far above my own." "Ruling the world by force... That is both mine and our Queen's ambition." "Because I do not have a lively personality... I want to live in a quiet mansion." "Please accept this magic stone..." (+1 Pitch Black Dark Stone) "Let me give you this money..." (+ 1805G) "I seized this from an enemy, I shall give it to you..." (+1 Holy Water) "May I have a roast newt...?" (Give 1 Roast Newt) *Yes - "I can have this? I appreciate it..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "We won't get along well..." "May I have some money...?" (Give 1083G) *Yes - "I can have this? I appreciate it..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "We won't get along well..." *Not enough money - "Ah, you do not have enough money on hand..." "May I have a skull?" (Give 1 Skull) *Yes - "I can have this? I appreciate it..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "We won't get along well..." "Swords or magic, which one do you like...?" *Swords - "How uncivilized..." (-5 Affinity) *Magic - "We'll get along well... I do too." (+10 Affinity) *Both - "You shouldn't be greedy..." "I always wear black... Although I'm a vampire, what do you think?" *It suits you - "If you say so, I'm happy..." (+10 Affinity) *You should be more stylish - "You're right... I should add some variety to my clothing for a little while." *My heart is also black - "Is that a sign of maturity...?" "To be honest... even if we claim Sabasa, it would be difficult for me to live there. Are there any benefits to living there...?" *It's warm and sunny - "That is suffering for vampires..." (-5 Affinity) *There's lots of sand - "That is not pleasant at all..." (-5 Affinity) *It has flourishing trade - "That is good. I'm interested in special products from various regions." (+10 Affinity) "Sabasa will soon be ours, but... If it were you, which region would you want?" *San Ilia - "Why that region...? I question your sensibilities." (-5 Affinity) *Sabasa - "Is that so... Honestly, I would like to hear what places there are good." *Grand Noah - "That is good... I yearn for the abundant nature." (+10 Affinity) *Grangold - "That is good... I heard their magical research has been making progress." (+10 Affinity) "Even though I have learned magic, it is difficult for me to overcome fire... Aren't there any good ways to overcome it?" *Wear a resistance accessory - "That's a good move. I should save some money and purchase one." (+10 Affinity) *Expose yourself to fire to boost tolerance - "I would die before that...!" (-5 Affinity) *Give up - "How cold..." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Angela: "Do you need my magic? Or do you just want to have a conversation...?" With Sharon: Angela: "That's a nice umbrella you have..." Sharon: "Fufu, thank you... How about you?" Angela: "My mantle is an embodiment of myself, just as your umbrella is an embodiment of your self. However, I do not go outside much during the day..." Sharon: "If that were the case, my precious umbrella would become a useless possession..." With Evita: Angela: "You're a bit too stubborn, Evita. Don't you need to take a break...?" Evita: "I am a proud vampire. You must continue training as well if you don't want to bring shame to our bloodline." Angela: "Well, you're inexperienced if you can only attain stability of mind through training..." Evita: "Don't say things like that just to avoid training." With Elizabeth: Elizabeth: "Are you busy with magic studies, Angela?" Angela: "Of course, Miss Elizabeth..." Elizabeth: "It's commonly said that "a Nobel prize should be awarded to whoever invents a spell to make breasts bigger." Have you developed such a spell?" Angela: "Uhh, that's... That's not a spell I'm very familiar with." Elizabeth: "You...you..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Angela: "Fufufu..." Angela is giggling... happens 2nd Action: Angela: "I shall plunge you into darkness..." uses Demon Eyes of Darkness 3rd Action: Angela: "I'll be taking a short rest..." Angela fell asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: Angela: "I shall take a little blood..." uses Demonic Bloodsucking on a random enemy 5th Action: Angela: "Please have this..." Angela presents a gift! Roast Mewt Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2